The gods in school
by EpicFangirl2227
Summary: Here is a story about the three gods who goes to a mortal school. Got Sanubis and maybe Zarter in in too. The OC here is not real. So, enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, here's a new story, I'm not sure is it good or not but, if you like it, please Review and Like this story. I would like to know if you like the story. If you do, please tell me in the Reviews!**

* * *

Hazel P.O.V.

_The murderer held his breath and huddled in the back of the dark closet, hoping not to be found. But the woman with the wire-rimmed glasses paused and tilted her head to the side. A floorboard squeak, followed by the rattle of a hanger, told the her something- or someone- was in the closet. She stepped forward, one hand reaching out for the doorknob, and-_

"Anubis! Horus! You two idiots better get your butt here and help me with this stupid box!" I yelled at them as I carried a box and walked in from the front door. Ok, let me introduce myself. My name is Hazel Black. I am a younger sister to the god Anubis and a younger cousin to Horus. I'm the goddess of nature and knowledge. We are moving form Egypt to Brooklyn to join Sadie's school called BAG, or Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted.

Anyway, Anubis and Horus were addicted to watching anything at to do with a murder or something. Now, they are addicted to NCIS. Sometimes, I wonder are they older or I am.

"Aww! Come on, Hazel. Please let us rest. We have been moving boxes all day!" Horus groaned as I placed the box on the floor and rolled my eyes.

I think of a spell and thrust my hands out. "Ha-wi!" I yelled as a golden hieroglyph glowed in the air and hit both on the chest, sending them both to the wall. "A'max!" Horus yelled and a blue hieroglyph missed me by the inch and hit the pot of flowers and I yelled, "Mau!" and put out the fire with water shooting out of my hand.

"Kids! Stop playing with magic!" Osiris yelled from upstairs and I yelled, "Sorry!" and toke the box with 'Kitchen supplies' into the kitchen and started to unpacked. Anubis and Horus just groaned and helped out to take boxes out of the moving truck. After hours of packing, we finally finished and was relaxing in the living room.

"Well! House unpacked, things placed away, now let's go take a nice shower and enjoyed everything before doing anything else!" My dad, Set, said as we walked towards the stairs and went int each other's bedroom.

My room has wall to ceiling windows. I hade a ceiling to floor bookshelves and a bathroom. I hade a walked in closet and a work table with my laptop. My bed was blue and I hade pillows of all sizes and on my nightstand was my iPod, iPhone, music player and a night lamp. I walked into my closet and pulled out a T-shirt and shorts before entering the bathroom. I place my clothes on the counter in the bathroom before stripping out of my sweaty clothes and entered the bath.

* * *

After drying myself, I went to put on my new clothes and dried my hair. After that, I went to grab my laptop and checked my email. There was one from, "Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted." I clicked the letter and read it. :

_To Miss Hazel Black, _

_We are happy to say that you have a place at Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. Please note that school will start on 23 August. You have been selected in dancing, singing and drama. Hope you will enjoy your year in B.A.G. We will await your email before 13 July._

_Miss Branch,_

_School Secretary._

I was so happy I almost jumped out of the house through the roof. I quickly sent her an quick email. :

_Dear Miss Branch,_

_I am really excited to join B.A.G next semester. I will surely enjoy my semester. I will really love dancing, singing and drama really much. Hope to see you soon!_

_Hazel Black, _

_The Black Siblings. _

I was so excited! Ok, I am a goddess, why can't I balance all three subjects like Horus and Anubis? Just because I am younger, doesn't mean I am weaker than them.

Ok, you are probably wondering who is The Black Siblings. Well, it's a pack me, Horus and Anubis made when we were younger when we were still in Egypt. We still continued the pack until now. We signed up using the group name and signed up from the same auditions. It's more better that way because you won't get nervous.

We don't have the same schedule, though. I am with Sadie from the first period of school then after lunch, I'm with Carter. Horus is following Carter and Anubis is of course following his lovely girlfriend, Sadie.

Carter started school after the big Apophis war and I don't mind begin with him. I don't like him, that's Zia's job, but I just don't mind hanging out with him. Anyway, I shut down my laptop and leave it on the bed and went to the dinning room. I saw Anubis and Horus grinning from ear to ear and I can't help it but smiled.

"Someone's in a good mood." I joked as I took a seat next to Isis. "They got into Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. Bet you didn't get in." My father joked and Nephthys hit his hand.

"Why didn't I? Mortals are not like magicians, dad. They don't see what we see. We see a hellhound in front of us and they will see a poodle. How hard do you think it is to mess around with a mortal's mind?" I said as I grab some smashed potatoes and some barbeque. "You messed with a mortal's mind?" Uncle Osiris asked as I answered, "No."

Now that Uncle Osiris is connected with Julius Kane, Julius Kane can leave his body and go back to his home and Uncle Osiris can still live, even if he is far away from his host.

"Well, that's great news! That means you guys have born to dance and sing!" my mother said and Horus added, "And Drama!"

"You know, why did you guys tried out for acting anyway? Isn't acting usually for girls?" I asked as Anubis shrugged. "We just wanted to try out." Horus smirked at him. "Are you sure? You sure you didn't join for your Romeo for your Juliet, Sadie?" he asked and I said a line I remember a line form the book. "Romeo, Romeo, where for out duo Romeo?" and made an fainting action and everyone laughed out loud.

"No! That wasn't the reason I wanted to join!" he yelled over our laughing and I looked at him. He was as bright as a tomato. It was pretty obvious whenever he blushed because he usually is pale looking like me.

Right, I haven't told you how I look, sorry. I have jade black hair I pull back into a ponytail or a plat and brown eyes like Anubis'. I have pale skin like the death . I was never, or ever, was a girly girl. I wear beaten-up clothes like jeans and T-shirts or tank tops. I only wear dresses during special occasions. But, on normal days, I would wear T-shirts or tank tops, jeans and my usual leather jacket, black or brown and hiking or combat boots. I usually like wearing my owl pendant on a metal chain and the gag's bracelets with our symbols : a falcon, a jackal and an owl.

I am nice, loyal and funny. I can be nice, but, I have a dark side. I can be your worst enemy. I am very determent and I will not stop until I get my revenge on you, so never cross my bad side. If you don't believe me, go ask the boys in the house, they will tell you how it is to get on my bad side.

Anyway, after I finished my dinner, I went to the kitchen and place my dishes in the dish washer. "I'm going to bed early, good night!" I said as I walked towards my parents. I gave my mom a hug and kissed my dad on the cheek before leaving the dinning room and went upstairs.

I went into my room and packed for school. I enchanted my bag so in can fit many things that are different sizes and still be as light as a feather. Anyway, I went through my school supplies and I started to put other things inside. A spell book, a jar of healing balm, a storybook, a dagger and a bow and arrows and also a short-sword. Even if i am a goddess, I don't want anyone to find out about it on the first day of school. Isn't that a shocker then?

Anyway, I finished my packing and went on line to a website made for people to chat with others.

_Hazel Black has signed in. _

_Sadie:Hey, girlfriend!_

_Hazel:Hey Sadie! How's it going there?_

_Sadie:Eh, I have better days._

I can't help it but laughed out loud. Sadie and I have been friends since Anubis dated her. Which, was during the time before Apophis escaped his prison. Sadie is a special type of person. No wonder Anubis is head over heels for her.

_Hazel:Anyway, any news from school?_

_Sadie:Just one. New students. And three of them together. Wondering who could they be... If will be awesome to have them as friends. I mean, it will be safer if they didn't befriends with Drew. Eww! _

_Hazel:Whatever. GTG! Up have so stuff to do! G'night!_

_Sadie:Ok, Good Night. Tell Anubis I said so!_

_Sadie Kane has signed out._

I sighed slightly and closed my laptop and placed it back on my desk. So, Drew, Sadie mention her name was that, is the most popular girl in school? That's a weird name for a girl.

_Whatever_, I said to myself as I change into my pajamas and slipped into my warm covers. _I don't care who the hell she is, but noting will make my first year in a mortal school bad. _

I went under my cover and fell into a deep sleep. Tomorrow, I will finally be going to school.

* * *

**This is the first chapter of the new story! Please review and tell me is the story good before I continue it. Bye! Will update 'The Story That Changed My Life." Soon! Bye!**


	2. Wake up!

**Ok, so people like this story so I am updating it! Hooray! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Anubis P.O.V.

I was having a pleasant dream. I was dreaming of Grandma Nut telling me a story when I was young. It was one of my favorite one: How Grandma Nut met Grandpa Geb. I was sitting on her lap as I sip on her homemade sahlab, while she was entering her amazing love story. I love Grandma, not to mention her sahlab! It was a pleasant dream until someone blowed an air horn.

I woke up with a startled, sitting straight up and my eyes widen. "What?!" I yelled and Hazel laughed and hugged her stomach. She was wearing a tattered T-shirt, jeans and her normal leather jacket, bracelet and her owl necklace.

I growled in my throat ran towards her with my jackal speed and locked her in a head lock. "Anubis! Let go of me!" She said and I lifted her off her feet. "Who asked you to do that to me, huh?!" I said and she laughed and tried to squeezed out of my grasp. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled and tickled her sides.

"Anubis! St-stop th-that!" She half yelled half giggled as I tickled her harder, making her yelled. "Anubis! Stop playing around!" Uncle Osiris yelled and I answered, "She woke me up with an air horn!"

"Hazel! Why didn't you leave him alone when he sleep?! He can wake up himself!" Set yelled and Hazel tried to kick me but bursted out laughing again.

I finally let her go and she turned into an owl, bit my ear affectionally and flied down the stairs.

I yawned and went back into my bed room. It was notting much, black walls with wall-to-ceiling windows on one side of the walls. A wall-to-ceiling bookshelves, a study table, bathroom, walk-in closet, bed with cameral-sheets.

I walked into my bathroom. I splashed cold water on my face to wake myself up before walking into the bath and showered.

After that, I went to pick my clothes. I took a red hugging T-shirts, black jeans, my usual leather jacket. I took my combat boots under my bed. I grab my bag pack and walked out the bed room.

Horus just walked out from his bedroom, yawning and looking sort-of dazed. I smiled and said, "Morning, sleepy head." He looked at me and asked, "What was that noise?"

I shrugged and shouldered my bag. "Just a wake up call." He sighed and entered his bedroom and get ready. I walked down the stairs and entered the dinning room.

Ammit was under Hazel's chair as she slips some bacon to him and he munched down happily. Father and Uncle Osiris eat opposite each other while mother sits opposite Aunt Isis. Hazel sat at the other side of the table, where they can't see she slip some snacks to Ammit.

I grab some eggs and bacon and sat beside Hazel. She handed me a glass of juice and I smiled at her. She didn't notice and continued to feed her breakfast to Ammit. I smirked at her and asked, "Hungry, aren't you?" while pointing to her plate.

She looked up and looked at her almost empty plate. She blushed slightly and answered, "Yeah. just, first day jitters, you know?" and continued to eat her breakfast. I was almost done when Horus can down.

He was wearing a white T-shirt and jeans with a blue hoodie and sneakers. He dropped his bag pack next to his chair and grabbed some egg.

"So," Isis asked as we looked at her. "Have you checked your things in your bag before you leave?" Hazel nodded and I shrugged and gave her a _'kind of' _ look and Hours didn't meet her eye. Isis sighed and waved her hand. There was a sounds of the fridge opening and bread being pulled out of the plastic and carrots cutting up themselves.

I wolfed down my breakfast and checked my stuff. Let's see... Pencil box,check. Water bottle, check. Folders, check. New iPhone and headphones, check. Binder, check. Essay paper, check. And other Egyption stuff, like spell books, amulets, and a staff.

Wondering how my bag can hold such things? It's like Hazel's. Can store anything of any size and is still very light. I watched as a black Sharpie write something's on the brown lunch bags before floating towards us. The bags at our names in hieroglyphs. I put the bag in to my back pack and zipped it up.

"Anubis, honey, do you mind not to use magic in school? Let's try to keep our magic to ourselves for now, alright?" my mother said and I answered, "I told you, mom. It just happens."

Sometimes, when I am angry, I will turn into a Jackal. Not the cute baby ones with huge eyes. More like the ones with wild eyes and foaming mouth that looks like it is going to bit your head off type. Anyway, I tried to control it but, sometimes, it back fires.

I just nodded and said, "Fine. I'll do my best." and walked out the dinning room towards the living room. After waiting for 10 minutes, they finally left the room followed by the rest.

Mom and Aunt Isis gave all of us a hug and Hazel kissed dad and Uncle Osiris on the cheek before leaving the house.

I opened a portal and tried my best to think of us standing in front of the principal office. Not being noticed by mortals, or the principal herself. Or not, we are doomed.

I grab Hazel's hand and pulled her into the portal.

* * *

**Ok, here is a shorter one. I have bunch of homework to do. Don't worry, some chapters will be longer than this. See y'all later!**


	3. Welcome to BAG!

Hey! Here's another one. Hope you like it!

* * *

Horus P.O.V.

We landed right in front of the principal's office. I let go Hazel's hand and knocked on the door, Miss Branch, the secretary, opened the door and smiled at us.

"Hai, you must be the new kids! Come on in! The principal is free right now." She says and she opens the door wider. The room was like in one of those NCIS movies. [Hazel, why are you rolling you eyes? It's not you business on what I say! Ouch! I though we said no pinching!]

It was pretty small. There was a couch and a table with magazines. There was a few people sitting at the other side of the room. They noticed us and yelled, "Get out of here while you still can! This school is rubbish!" His friends yelled, "Yeah!"

"Shut up you troublemakers!" Miss Branch yelled and smiled at us. "Please, ignore them. This school is not bad." She said and glared at the troublemakers who snickered. Miss Branch handed us each a schedule. "Here's your schedule. Your locker combination is one your schedule. Here's a map of the school so you won't get too lost." She said and handed us more papers.

I looked at them and smiled at her. "Thanks." I said and started to walk out the room. "By the way, welcome to BAG!" She yelled before I closed the door behind us.

"Come on, let's go." I said before turning and walking to the lockers. Before me and Anubis even step foot to the lockers, Hazel dragged us back to the wall. "What the heck man!" I yelled and she place a finger on her mouth and jabbed her thumb at someone who's walking down the hall.

Carter and Sadie Kane just walked past us. They seem to be fighting. Sadie was frowning and Carter was raising his hands like their were going to start a hand-in-hand combat showdown.

We watch closely but I went pale when Sadie and Carter stop dead on their thracks and turned around. [Hazel, you don't have to remind us how paled I look, ok? I freaked out on the spot! Don't you laugh at me!]

Without missing a beat, Hazel grabbed our hands and whispered, "L-Mun!" and we melted into the shadows. I watch as Carter and Sadie walked towards us. But they don't seem to notice us because Carter asked, "Did you feel that? Like, gods were just standing right here?"

Sadie nodded. "It's like they just vanished." she said and Carter glanced nervously at the wall. "Maybe they are hiding." He said and Sadie shrugged. "Possible. Now, come on. Class's starting." She said and they hurried to class.

We reappeared and I let go of the breath I was holding.[What? You don't think I would hold my breath when I am trying to hide? Anubis, you jackal head. Don't look at me with that look!]. "Well, that was close." Hazel shrugged and look at her schedule. "Now, come on. Let's go to our lockers before first period." She said and hurried past the crowd of kids.

We reached our lockers and I followed the combination. Hazel just rolled her eyes at the lock and place her hand on the lock and whispered, "Ha-di." and the locker slicked slightly and open. We placed our other books in their and read through our schedule. We were about to walk away when a black haired girl walked towards us. She has black hair and brown eyes and pink eyeliner. I could smell her perfume from here. A mix between roses and fart gas. [Yes, we know how that feels like, thank you very much.]

Anubis and I leaned closer to Hazel slightly as the girl walked towards us with a flirty look on her face. "Hey there handsomes." She greeted both me and Anubis and walked past Hazel like she didn't existed.

She played with her hair in her hands as she winked at us. "So, you're both new here?" She asked and I can't help myself and nodded. She was using magic on us : charmspeaking. Not everyone has that ability, Hazel does, but she doesn't brag about it. _BTW, I can, like, ask things from you and you won't bother because I am using magic. Suckers!_**  
**

Hazel cleared her throat and smiled at her. "Drew, isn't it?" She ask and the girl gasped. "How did you-"

"What? Know your name? Honey, I'm no normal person you rather make fun of. Now, scram. Or I'll make you." Hazel said and Drew backed away slightly but remembered what was she here for. "Or what, loser? Going to yell at me?"

Hazel smirked at her and said, "Fine. So be it." Hazel held up her hand and snapped her fingers. Wind entered the door and open windows, ruffling papers and books from other students as they turned over to us and watched.

Drew looked at her and Hazel smirked, "Told you not to toy with me and my family. BTW, you won't be getting things so easily again, now would you?"

Hazel grabbed our hands and pulled us away from Drew who looks like someone has taken her make-up set and left her there, mouth open and eyes widen.

* * *

After walking past a few rows of lockers, Anubis laughed and held out his hand. "That was awesome, Haze!" He said and Hazel high-five his hand. I looked confused and asked, "What was awesome?"

Anubis rolled his eyes and said, "The way she took Drew's charmspeaking ability. She wouldn't get anything she wants anymore." I smiled at that and clapped Hazel on the back. "That is awesome!"

She smiled and looked at her phone. "5 minute before class starts. I'm going to try and find my classes with Anubis. See you later." She said and kissed me on the cheek. She then turned around and walked towards the hallway, following her map as Anubis followed her from the back.

I smiled at them and looked at my schedule. _Maths_. Where is the math class? I scrambled through the hall way and tried to follow the school map. This is going to take a while.

* * *

**Here's another one. Will be updating soon! See y'all then!**


	4. First class of the year

**Hey! Here's another chapter for you, hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Sadie P.O.V.

I sighed sadly as I take my normal seat in Science class. I hate school. It's always boring. Not to mention, Anubis haven't called or sent me a message for a hole month! A HOLE MONTH! How can you call that a relationship when you don't bother to call your girlfriend?! I've tried to call him but he just didn't answer his phone. Nor does Horus. Hazel does, though. But she never has time to talk.

Anyway, I sighed again as students start to walk into class. I sat at the front of the class. No one wanted to seat next to me because no one wants to get on my bad side. I don't mind, I need some time to think anyway.

I was listening to my Ipod until until the teacher, Mr Collens, entered the class. "Class," he said as I took out my headphones. "Today we will be having new students in school. Two of them will be in this class. I hope you will be nice to them." Mr Collens said and someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he said and girls around the class screamed and I looked up and almost screamed myself. Anubis is here! So is Hazel! OMG!

Anubis meet my eyes and smiled at me. Then, things start to float in my head. _Is my hair alright? Is my clothes straight? Is the red highlights in my hair too red?_

"Uh, hi. Sorry, a bit late, Anubis here didn't thrust me and we got lost in the hallways." Hazel said and glared at Anubis through the side of her eyes. He just shrugged and stared at me. I gave him a small wave and he gave me another smile that my stomach get tied into knots.

"Gods, he's so hot!" some girl whispered as the other giggled. "You got that right. I wonder is he taken." she ask and I wanted to turn around and nodded but it will only make new rumors spread.

"That's aright. New students get lost in the hallways. It's normal. Please take a seat next to Miss Kane." Mr Collens said and other girls groaned. I smirked slightly as Hazel walked towards my left and Anubis walked towards me from my right. Hazel held her hand out and I gave her a high-five. Anubis just smiled at me and took my hand under the table.

"Now, let's begin, class." Mr Collens said and I let go of Anubis's hand. This year is going to be awesome.

Anubis P.O.V

After a few accident turns, walking towards wrong classes and bumping into a few teachers, we finally made in to the science class. [Hazel, why are you looking at me like that? I said I was sorry I didn't listen to you! Ow! Why did you hit me on the head for?!]

Hazel knocked on the door and someone inside said, "Come in!" Hazel opened the door and entered the room. The first thing I heard were screams, girls screaming like they just meet a singer or a actor. I noticed Sadie and gave her a smile that she loves. She gave me a little wave and I smiled at her again.

"Please take a seat next to Miss Kane." Yes! Score one for Anubis! Hazel gave her high-five and I grab her hand under the table. She took her hand away from mine when the teacher started the class. The class wasn't that boring. [Horus says I'm lying. I'm not! Shot! Hazel has punched Horus on the arm. You go, sis!]

After class, I packed my things and watch as Sadie packed her things in her bag and stood up. I took her hand and followed Hazel as everyone walked out the class. As we walked, girls sent me flirty looks and boys paid more attention to Hazel. Hazel looked at the kids and walked closer to me.

"Why are they watching us, Sadie?" Hazel asked and she answered, "Because, girls think Anubis's hot and thinks you're pretty. You probably get a good guess by now." Sadie looked at me and I pulled her closer as we walked down the hall.

"Why didn't you answered my calls? I've been worried sick." She said and I look at her sea blue eyes. "I'm sorry, my love. We have been busy with the move and me trying to get used to the mortal world, it's sort of a lot to take in." I answered and Hazel snorted. "You called that pressure? Have you seen my daily jobs back at Egypt? This is noting compared to the things I do everyday." Hazel said and I elbowed her in the ribs playfully.

We stopped at our lockers to pick up our stuff. After that, we bumped into Horus and Carter. "You're here too?!" Carter asked and looked at Horus. "Is it the season when gods come to the mortal world or is it just me?" he said and Hazel elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"Real funny, Carter. No, there is no season when the gods come to the mortal world or anything. We just moved here from Egypt. That's all." Hazel said and Walt walked towards us. I rapped my arm around Sadie tighter. I didn't like Walt. After a few days in Walt's body, he kicked me out because he doesn't need me anymore. Which was kind of sad because I thought we could be good friends.

Anyway, Walt was holding Jaz's hand and I let go of Sadie. "Relax. He's dating Jaz now, noting to worry about." Sadie said and I shrugged at her. "Well, I don't like him. He kicked me out, after what I have done for him, he just kicked me out. I thought we could be friends." I said and she hugged my waits. "Don't worry, Anubis. I will always love you. Till the end of time." Sadie said and I pulled her closer.

Walt glanced at us and I gave him a forced smile. He just ignored me and looked at Sadie and a sad expression crossed him face for a second before he turned away. I know this expression, he still have feelings for her, even if he is with Jaz, he just can't help himself, can he?

I rolled my eyes at him as Jaz and him said hello to Hazel, Horus and me. Of course, Walt forced a smile and I smiled back at him. He glanced at Sadie. She didn't paid attention to him. She was playing games on her iPod touch while listening to music.

Walt smiled at Jaz as they walked away from us. Hazel looked at me and said, "He still has feelings for Sadie. It's pretty obvious. Not only that, he regretted for kicking you out."

I looked at her with a _Duh!_ expression. "Well, it obvious he has feeling for Sadie. But why will he regretted for kicking me out?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "Because, Jackal Boy, he can't be with Sadie anymore because she picked you over him! You idiot!" she yelled and Sadie took her headphones out.

"Did someone said my name?" she asked and I answered, "No. You can continue to listen to your music." and she nodded and placed the headphones back on. Carter shouldered him bag and said, "Well, I'll be heading to class now. See you guys at lunch!" he said over his shoulder and Horus followed him from behind.

Hazel nodded and checked her schedule. "Ok, next off, History." she says and Sadie showed us the way. The teacher was already in class, seating on the teacher table. He looked up from his work and grinned at us. "Ah, you must be the new kids, Anubis and Hazel Black. Welcome to BAG. I'm the History teacher, Mrs Brown. Please, take a seat." he says and we seated together in the front of the class. Walt walked in with Jaz and Felix and looked at Sadie. He sighed softly before talking the table behind us.

I say Hazel looked at me and I gave her a look at says _what?_. She just rolled her eyes and took a paper from her notebook and wrote something in it. Then, she folded it in different shapes until it look like some animal. She held it out and turned around. She blow it slightly. It flied in front of Walt and he took it and read it. He only gave her a shrugged and Hazel gave him a look like she is saying, _I don't know man, it's your choice._

After 5 minutes, Mrs Brown started class. "Today class, we have new students. They are Anubis and Hazel Black. I hope you will be nice to them. Now, today we will be learning The History Of Egypt." Mr Brown said and I tensed. I glanced at Hazel. She looked paler and her eyes widen. She meet my eye and she place a finger to her mouth. I nodded and paid attention to class..

As he rambled on, Hazel tried to look natural but fail when Mr Brown mention the goddess of nature and knowledge. I tried to pay attention when he is teaching us about The God of Dead. I turned towards the window, think _Please over soon._

I noticed Walt smirking at me from behind. I turned around and gave him a _Shut up._ look. He looked at me innocently and I rolled my eyes and turned towards the class. After what seems like forever, Mr Brown gave us our assignment. "Class, I want you to do a research on the Gods of Egypt. This work must be done by Monday. Then, on Monday, you and your team must present it in front of class. Each team must have three members. You may pick your partners by yourself. This project will be counted in with your grade. Now, since class will be over in ten minutes, you can start doing the project now." Mr Brown said and Hazel turned to us.

"This is great! We can be partners! This is great!" she says as Sadie nodded and gave her a high-five. I smiled and at them and the bell rings. "Class dismissed!" Mr Brown yelled over the sound of students leaving the class.

Well, this is going to be a weird year in the mortal school.


	5. Lunch with the Kanes

**Hey there! Sorry for the wait. I had a lot of work and a writer's block on the story slightly. So, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hazel P.O.V.

I have to admit, the way mortals teach, it's very interesting! Better when Thoth teaches [Shh! Don't tell Thoth I tell you that!]

Anyway, after a few more classes, it was time for lunch. A bunch of students were seating around the cafeteria. Lines and lines of tables are filled with students. Conversations and the smell of lunch from the lunch line filled the air. There was a huge window facing Brooklyn on the other side of the school. Anubis and Horus were sitting with Sadie, Zia and Carter near the window. Sadie spotted me and waved at me. I smiled at her and walked towards the table.

I dropped on a seat next to Horus and grabbed my lunch from my back pack. Horus gave me a smile and unwrapped his sandwitch. I grabbed my lunch out and Zia said, "Traid me your carrot siticks for my pudding?"

I smiled at her and said, "Sure." and hand her my bag of carrot sticks. She handed me her pudding cup and I push a straw through my juice box and take a short sip and started to unwrap my lunch.

"So," Zia asked and we looked at her. "How is your first day of school so far?" She asked. Anubis shrugged his shoulders and Horus juat said, "I like godly school with Thoth better." and I smiled and said, "It's very funny." and I eat my sandwich.

We were having fun when Drew stomped towards us and slammed both her hands on the head of the table.

"Ok, Black, what did you to me?!" She screamed at me and I looked up calmly from my lunch. "I have no idea what are you talking about." I said innocently at her and her face became redder. "You so do! What in the name of Zeus did you did to me?!" She yelled at I rolled my eyes at my lunch and stood up and looked into her eyes. "Why are you bring his name up? I have issues with him." I said and a old memory came back slowly to me.

Me and Zeus had a fight once and I beat him. He still had this thing on me that I can't understand. I mean, I just beated him in a game and he is angry at me? Can someone say spoiled much?

"Whatever! That's not the point!" She yelled and I crossed my arms agents my chest. "Ok, then what is it? If it's noting big, please let me continue to eat my lunch or I summon a jackal and chew you like a chewing toy?" I said and she screamed, "What have you done to my charmspeaking abbilty?!"

"Oh, that," I played dumb and smirked at her. "Sorry. I don't just return stuff to people. Not to mention, evil people." I said and she went pale.

"Yeah," I said and rolled my eyes. "Get the picture yet? Not everyone can have my abbiltlty, do they?" She pointed at me, Horus and Anubis and said, "You-you're g-gods?"

Horus rolled his mix coloured eyes. "Duh. It's pretty obvious." Anubis just glared at her and ask, "Don't you study History?"

She yelped and backed away from us and I took my seat again. "I have a feeling that people will think she's crazy when she tells everyone." Sadie said and I smiled. "Well, I don't mind that." I said and finished my lunch and collected my rubbish on the table and dump them into my brown bag.

"I have to go. See you guys later!" I said and waved at them as I throw my rubbish into the dump.

Drew walked towards me and pointed at the students who were following her. "There! You see?! She's a goddess!" She yelled and I made a shocked expression and place a hand on my chest.

"Me?! Why would I be a goddess? I'm just a normal teenager girl." I said and put some magic into my words. People just nodded and Drew widen her eyes. "No! You're not! You amid it yourself! You are one!"

I gave them a sad smile and said, "Why are you making rumours about me? I haven't done anything to you!" I said and fake tears filled my eyes and I turned away and pretend to rub my eyes as I walked away from the students who were glaring at Drew evilly.

I walked to the hall and smirked at myself. "One score settled. Now who's the one acting, Drew?" I asked myself and opened my locker to collect my class books. After that, I walked through the crowd and walked into acting class and grabbed a seat between Carter and Horus who were earlier then me.

"How did you came here faster than me?" I ask as I dropped on a seat between them and Horus whispered,"Magic." and I punched his shoulder half-heartily.

When the bell ringed, some dude came in from the window. He had a bald head and a bit of hair on the side of his head. He is wearing tie-dye clothes and looked like a homeless guy. He wasn't wearing shoes and he was drinking coconut milk from a coconut. I tried very hard not to laugh out loud.

"Hello class! I am Sikowitz! Welcome to acting class. I'll be your acting teacher for the year. Now, today we have ne students in class. Please come up and introduce yourselves." He said and Horus and I stand and walked to the front of class.

"Hai my name's Hazel Black and this is Horus Black. We're from Egypt." I said and Sikowitz nodded his head. "Good. Now, what talents do you have? Besides acting." He asked and Horus answered, "Uh, dancing and singing."

Sikowitz widen his eyes slightly and asked, "Singing? Really? Well, aren't you talented?". I looked at Horus and he shrugged his shoulders. "Uh...thanks..." I a swerved and he gestured us to take out seat.

"Alright class! Today, we'll be learning, Emotion Presentation. Now what is that class? It's something I made up. It means you must put more emotion when you are playing a role of a character. If the character's supposed to be sad, you be sad. If the character is angry, be angry. Now, let's began class!"

The class was pretty funny. Not to mention the part when I have to slap Horus for the story Sikowitz picked for us. [Horus, stop glaring at me! Anubis has the right to laugh! It's really funny! Hey! Stop sending fire to me, do you really want me to slap you again?!]

After the school day is over, me, Horus, Anubis, Sadie, Carter and Zia hop into a portal to my house. "Why does all of us live in a mansion?" Carter asked and Horus shrugged. "Tradition, I guess." Horus answered and I knocked on the door.

"Oh, Hazel! Back from school already? How was your first day of school, kids?" My mom, Nephthys, answered the door and let us in. "And how are you Sadie and Carter? It's been a while. Oh, don't forget Zia! Please, come on it! Sat and Osiris are in the living room."

We walked past a bunch of picture and entered the living room. My father, Set, and my uncle, Osiris, is watching TV when we walked in. "Hey, honey. How was school? Bet it's really fun, isn't it boys?" Set asked and pulled us in a four person hug and Uncle Osiris messed up my hair playfully.

"Hello Sadie!" Aunt Isis called from the kitchen and Sadie smiled at her. "Come on, let's go to my room to do homework." I said and we walked up the stairs.

We were in my room for hours. Laughing, watching movies, doing homework and studying. The project was suppose to be dued in a long time but we wanted to finish it ASAP.

We did a project about mostly every god and goddess we know. The three stories of Ra, how the five gods were born, who were they when they were reborn, The Hall of Ma'at, the Duat, and every god and goddesses profile. We searched a few pictures on line and glued in to a huge poster card** (A/N is this what you call the big huge thick card that you** **use during projects? I'm not American and I'm not sure will understand my English sometimes. Sorry .).**

After we finished, Aunt Isis called, "Kids! Dinner's ready, does Sadie and Carter want to stay for dinner?" I looked at Carter and he shrugged. "Fine by me," he said and Sadie nodded. "They are!" Horus said and Isis yelled,"Well, what are you waiting for?! Dinner's not going to eat by itself, you know!" And we walked down the stairs, laughing and talking all the way.

After dinner, we went back to my room and finish up the project. I wrote Sadie, Anubsi and my name at the corner of our slide and make it noticeable. The card isn't really big enough so we used a computer. I did talked to Mr Brown after class to ask for permission.

"Why, of course!" He said excitingly."The students need something to lighten up their moods. Go ahead! Give us your best work!" He said and I smiled before leaving his office.

We just packed up everything before waving to Carter, Sadie and Zia as they walked towards the portal. I changed into my pajamas and walked around my room. I packed my shoolbag and did a bit of reading. After that, I swiched off the lights and went to bed.

* * *

***WARNING! IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!***

**I know, the story isn't really good. But school, and homework, and one of the hugest test in my hole life, is happening on the same month. So, I will not update so much, just telling y'all! See you guys, when I see you guys! Bye!**


	6. Family reunions and Sepcial gifts

**Ok, here's another chapter! How you enjoy!**

* * *

Hazel P.O.V.

I sighed as I pulled on my Egyptian linen dress and with difficulty, pulled on my sandals. Today, of all days, must have a godly reunion. Oh, yeah...

I never like these things. Mostly because these things are boring. And, we have homework from out mortal school. Like, hello! Doesn't anyone know how long it takes us to do it?!

Anyway, I shoved my laptop, homework, pencil case, water bottle, IPod and headphones into a small messenger bag and place my staff, a wand, spell book, a bottle of ink, some brown papyrus scrolls, a stylus and a storybook in to the bag as well.

"Stupid no good reunion." I mumble under my breath and zipped up my bag before storying it into my locker in the Duat. I tied my hair back into a ponytail and lined my eyes with khol.

I walked down the stairs and entered the living room. Mom and Anut Isis were helping each other doing make up. Anubis is packing his bag with homework (Figures). Uncle Osirsi and dad were having a fight as usual. Yep, a normal life in the Black Mansion. Horus came down in his white kilt.

Anubis and Horus has different colour kilts. Horus one is white while Anubis's on is black. I wore a black dress the hides me in the shadow so no one would pay so much attention to me. Which, by the way, I don't mind.

Mom finished Aunt Isis and they looked at me. Aunt Isis eyed my hair and said, "Your hair is too normal. Maybe we should help you make it look better." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Alright, what's normal?"

Mom pointed at my hair and said, "Maybe we should curl your hair? Make it look more, pretty?". I just sighed hand pulled my hands out. "Fine, whatever." I said and they clapped and pulled me over to their seat.

They took a curling iron and curled my hair. Uncle Osiris and dad stopped fighting and looked at me with a smirk on their faces. "Orsiris and Set Black, are you smirking at me?" I asked and I crossed my arms playfully agents my chest and they tried not to laugh.

"Maybe..." Uncle Osiris said and they laughed out loud. "You're lucky I am not able to move. But beware! I will get you back!" I said and they said over their shoulder, "Yeah right!" In usion and walked out the room.

I waited for a few minutes before mom says, "There, you look stunning!" And I looked at myself. My hair was laying across my back in slightly wavy curls. Holding my hair was not the hair tie I used earlier, it was a rhinestone hair clip with beautuful disigns. I gasped and place both my hands over my mouth and my eyes widen.

"Mom, this is...awazing!" I said and hugged both of them. "Thanks, mom. Thanks, Aunt Isis." I said and they hugged me. "Come on! Let's go!" Aunt Isis said and dragged me out.

The boys were waiting outside. Anubis and Horus were in a short conversation but stopped when Anubis eyes widen and his jaws dropped. "What are you looking at?" He said and turned around to face me. His jaws dropped and I blushed slightly and looked at my sandals.

Dad and Uncle Osiris entered the room and widen their eyes and mom and Aunt Isis fan girl slightly. "See?! I told you people will like your look!" Mom said and I smiled.

Dad made a portal and entered, followed by the rest of us.

* * *

We reached the entrance of the hall. Horus has his crook and flait ready in his hands and his weird Egypt get-up which I would never in my life understand why would you wear something like in front of so many people.

Horus opened the door and entered, not looking back to see are we following. See, that's the thing I hate the most. He is such a show off sometimes it's unbearable! [Don't glare at me Horus! I have the right to say that. I have to say it is true!]

Anyway, me and Anubis looked at each other and me rolled our eyes in usion behind Horus's back. _Show off._

I followed him from behind and didn't bother to look at anyone else who is staring at me. I walked faster until my face was half hidden behind Horus. He sat on his throne and I sat at the end of the throne, pulling my bag from The Duat and grabbing my laptop and notebook out.

I powered up my laptop and Horus cleared his throat. "Hazel, do you mind me asking but, what in the name of Ra are you doing?" Horus asked and Anubis seat next to me. "Well, unlike some people," I said and looked at him. "I rather do my homework then listen to this. So, I'm having a head start on my homework, thank you very much." I answered and he asked again, "But Hazel, it's a Friday. Why are you doing your homework today anyway?"

I stopped my work and glared at him. "I'm sorry, but are you my boss or something?" I snapped at him and he closed his mouth. "That's what I through." I said as I logged into my mails and opened my notebook as I check my mails.

Let's see... Mails from friends in class for homework... Fan Mails from boys (Which, BTW, is annoying! I mean, it's my first week in school and this happens?!)... A letter form Sadie... A letter from Carter... A note for other stuff... Just the usual.

I logged out from my email and went to Google. I searched for some information about Brooklyn's History for an English assignment. I clicked on encyclopedia and read over the thing. Man, this is boring!

I sighed as I continued the thing and took a few notes on the way. After what feel like forever, the stupid thing is over. I looked through my notes and started to write. _This hole_ _thing is stupid._ I thought to myself as I wrote on and on.

* * *

Finally! After hours of Math, History, English and Science, I am almost done with my homework! All I need now is to read _Romeo and Juliet _and I am home free for the holeweekend!

Anubis also finished doing his work and finally looked up from his essay, grinning happily at me. I know that look anyway. Anyway, we read the book together and took different notes and we switched them to read. It was pretty fun.

After flipping through the end of the book, me and Anubis yelled, "Finished!" Out loud and high five each other, laughing as we packed our stuff. Of course, being the guy who wants to be the know it all, Horus, asked, "What did you finished?"

I rolled my eyes at him as I place my copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ into my bag. "Our homework, silly! What else would we finish?" I said as Anubis grabbed his phone. "So, your finished with all your work?" My great-great-grandfather, Shu, asked and me and Anubis rolled ours eyes in usion and answered, "Duh!" together.

I searched through my bag and grabbed my novel and began to read, while listening to my music. After a few more hours the reunion is over! Yes! And, I finally survived one without dying with boredness [Yes, Horus, I am serious. Your family reunions are boring! I mean, are you even in the crowed with you are talking?! Hey! Stop glaring at me!]

* * *

After lunch with the rest of the family, we opened a portal and went home. I run up into my room and slammed the door. Family reunion is over!

As I collected my bag from the Duat, I noticed something on my bed. It was rapped in brown paper and in has _To Hazel Black _written on a small card on top of it.

I sat on my bed as I opened the parcel and gasped on what it's inside. It was a curling iron and a straighter **(A/N I don't know what you call the thing where you use to** **straighten your hair. But, yeah, I tried. XD) **in the parcel.

A small card and a letter dropped from the box to the floor. I picked them up and opened the card. It was rapped in a small golden envelope and the card was trimmed with golden lace. The card had the words _Happy Birthday Hazel! Hope you get good results from_ _school!_

I opened the letter eagerly, hoping to know who is the sender.

_Dear Hazel Black,_

_Hey, it's me, your grandfather, Geb! I am so sorry I didn't went to the reunion today. You know my father, he doesn't like me there when my wife is there. Anyway, an early gift to you for your up coming birthday. I hope you don't have these. Your mother told me after the party that you look pretty with light curls so, I though, that maybe you would like these. There's also some hair dye if you want to dye strikes in your hair or whatever. _

_Anyway, a happy future birthday to you!_

_Love, _

_Your grandfather, Geb._

I smiled and read the letter over and over again. I miss him so much! I really wish I could meet him again. I sighed and kept the letter somewhere safe and place my new gift in the drawer in my bathroom sink.

I walked out again and rearranged my bag and went to change my clothes and washed the khol off my face.

I flopped on my bed and looked out into the warm afternoon. What a weird day! I yawned and closed my eyes as the nice sensation of sleep pulled me away into the back of my mind, hoping to get some shut eye.

* * *

_**Ok, it's the end of the chapter *tear*. I hope I will see you guys soon! Please Review and Like the story. Fill free to ask or give me advise. See y'all next time! Bye!**  
_


	7. Shopping for a gift

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! I will try and update ASAP. Well, here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Hazel POV

I was walking to my locker in school, replaying the scenes that had happen last weekend. I was wearing a grey tunic over a black tank top and a pair of acid washed black jeans and my usual combat boots. My usual bracelet was on my wrist with my watch.

I reached my locker and place my unused books in my locker and grabbed my books. Someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around and smiled at the person.

It was Sadie Kane. She was wearing her usual T-shirt and leather jacket with jeans and combat boots. Her hair was streaked with red and her headphones hanging around her neck.

"Hey Sadie! What's up?" I asked and slammed my locker closed. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled. "Oh, I don't know, trying to ask you a question." She said and Zia walked towards us and stand behind Sadie, smiling at me as well.

I raised my eyebrows and said, "Uh, sure." Zia rolled her eyes playfully at me and shelved me playfully. "Come on, Haze! You can't hide it from us forever!" Zia said and I looked at her awkwardly. "What am I hiding from you again?"

Sadie rolled her eyes and yelled, "Your birthday, silly!" At the top of her lungs. Half of the boys in school turned at looked at us and whispered and I covered both of their mouths with my hands.

"Shh!" I whispered at them and let go of them. "Why didn't you tell me?! I am one of your closet friend!" Sadie asked and I shrugged. "I tried to not tell anyone," I said and rolled my eyes at her and Zia. "But obviously Anubis the Jackle Boy told you, I have to say, yes, my birthday is coming up."

Zia rolled her eyes and said, "You are not going to avoid your birthday this year." I laughed and said, "I've been avoiding my birthday my hole life. How can't I don't ignore it this year?"

Sadie sighed and rapped her arm around my shoulder. "Hazel, have you forgotten who I am?" She asked and I answered, "The girl my brother is dating?"

Sadie rolled her eyes at me and said, "Yes. But I am also the person who doesn't miss my friend's birthdays. So, if you like it or not, we are celebrating your birthday this year. And you can do nothing about it." She said and Zia nodded.

"Yeah, you're in the mortal world now. You can't keep ignoring your birthfay. And, we are you best buddies, we are going to throw you the best birthday in your hole life!" Via said and I gave her a question look. "Yeah, but I'm immortal." Sadie just waved her hand annoyingl. "Whatever. You are still going to love this party."

I smiled at them as we walked down the hall. Seriously, how does my brother date her? [Well, Anubis, I am asking a question! And I really need to know how you do it!]

After the school day dragged on, it was finally over. I dumped my books in my locker and grabbed my homework before zipping my bag up. I was about to leave the school when Anubis came out of nowhere and hugged me from behind.

I yelp and he chucked. "Miss me?" He asked and I rolled my eyes. "Real funny, Jackle Boy. Now, let go of me." I said and he laughed slightly and let go of me.

"So," he asked as we walked out from school. "Have you thought of what you want to get on your birthday?" I sighed and said, "Well, nothing came in mind yet. I haven't really think about that yet." I said and he smiled at me. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it." He said and Horus catch up to us.

"Hey guys!" He said and I smiled at him. "Hey Horus, what's up?" I asked and he smiled. "Nothing, have you thought of what you want to get for your birthday yet?" Horus asked and I groaned in frustration.

"Why is everyone asking me that? I really, truly, don't have the slightest idea!" I said and they laughef. "Well, think quick," Horus said and pointed as someone in the crowd tried to walk over to us. "Because I think Sadie is going to ask you next."

I gulped and Sadie and Zia walked over to us. "Hey, Haze, have you thought of what you want?" Sadie asked and I looked at them. "You know," I said and they look at me. "You are suppose to get me a gift by yourself and you can't ask me about anything." I said and Anubis shrugged. "So?".

"So,". I said and I glared at him. "You're suppose to get it yourselves. I can't help you!" I said and raised my hands up. "So, good luck!" I said as I ran to the nearest alleyway and opened a portal.

It'll be fun to see how they can get me a gift.

* * *

Anubis POV

I was looking at stores in the mall. This is so hard! I can't even remember what my little sister likes.

"Dude, this will take foreve!" Horus said and Carter nodded. Sadie just rolled her eyes at them and Zia just crossed her arms agents her chest. "There's got to be a perfect gift out there!" Sadie said and I old memory floated into my mind.

_Grandfather Geb came and gave us a surprise visit. Hazel was the most happiest one among us all. She loved Grandfather Gen and they are really close to each other._

_"Hazel," Grandfather Gen said once as we are having dinner. "What would you want if we can get you anything in the world?" _

_Hazel though slightly and smiled. "Well, if I can have anything in the world...it would be probably a dog." She said and I gave her a fake offended look. "I don't believe you said that!" I said and she raised her eyebrows._

_"Why?" She asked and I rolled my eyes. "Because I am a dog. I am the all powerful Jackle!" I joked and turned into a small jackle and we burst out laughing._

_"A_ dog."I suddenly said and Sadie raised her eyebrows. "What?"

"A dog." I said and Horus asked "Have you gone mad?" I rolled my eye at him and said, "Hazel wanted a dog when my grandfather asked her the last time. Since then, Hazel like to read about different types of dogs." Sadie clapped her hands and said, "And I know where is the nearest pet shop! Come on, let's go!"

Then Sadie just grabbed my hand and dragged me across the mall. Boy, a great girlfriend she is.

* * *

I was looking at the different types of dogs in the pet shop. Sadie and the rest were looking at the rest of the dogs there and trying to think which on Hazel would like.

There were just so many types to pick from. Sadie just groaned and stand up. "Where is that perfect dog?!" She yelled and Zia place a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, we will find one somewhere." She said and a dog at the end of the selection of dogs caught my eye.

It was a small dog with white fur and a brown spots on it's head and it wasn't a really big dog. It was really cute and I think Hazel will like it. I walked towards the dog and it jumped in the cage, trying to reach out towards me.

"Is there a dog you would like, young man?" The sales lady, Joy, asked and I smiled at her. "I would like that one, please." I said and pointed at the dog. Joy smiled and asked, "Are you new at this?"

I shrugged and said, "It's not really for me, it's for my little sister." She smiled and said, "Well, aren't you a gentleman!"

She help me picked some dog food and gave me some great advise. She also gave me a book on how to keep the dog properly. After paying, we walked out the store with a new puppy in a cage.

"We can keep the dog at our place first. Then we can give it to her on her birthday." Zia said and I smiled at her. "Thanks you all your help guys." I said and Sadie hugged my waist.

"You're welcome," she said and we walked to the Kane Mansion, laughing as we bring the dog to it's temporary home. This is going to be a good birthday.

* * *

**Here is a new one! Please Review and Like the story. See y'all at the next chapter, so long! **


	8. Birthday Surprise!

**OK like I promised, a new chapter l. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Anubis POV

The week past on really fast and I found myself on my laptop on Friday evening, laying on my bed as I checked my emails.

Tomorrow is my little sister's birthday, and we have to get everything ready. I was talking with Carter on the Chat Room.

_Anubis Black: I don't know, do you think it'll work?_

_Carter Kane: I think so. If we can get Hazel out of the house for a few hours, then we can get everything ready. Do you think your uncle will help?_

_Anubis Black: Yeah, he will. Have to go, see you tomorrow!_

_Anubis Black as signed out._

I looked up from my laptop and looked at my finished homework on my desk. Hazel help me and Horus finished our homework today after school and she still doesn't want us to say thank you. Seriously?!

I walked down the stairs and bumped into Uncle Osiris. He smiled at me and winked. "Ready for tomorrow, sport?" He asked and I smiled at him. "Totally. Just remember your part." I said and someone behind him ask, "Part about what?"

We both looked at the foot of the stairs to find a curious looking Hazel with a book in her hands. I gulped softly and said, "Notting. Just about work tomorrow."

Hazel raised her eyebrow and I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping she would buy it. She just shrugged and said, "Whatever, goodnight!" Before walking past us up to her room.

I sighed in relief as she locked her door. I turned to face Uncle Osiris. "That," I said and he looked at me. "Was close. Let's go to bed before anything else goes wrong."

We quickly ran up the stairs and looked myself in my room. That was close! I sighed in relief and went to bed, replaying the plan in my head as I drifted into the warm embrace of sleep. The plan cannot go wrong.

* * *

Hazel POV

I groaned as my alarm clock went off. And another day at work. Hooray...

I sat up straight and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I glanced at the calender and sighed. There was a sticky note and written in Aunt Isis's writing. 'Happy Birthday!' And a small drawing of a birthday cake on it.

I groaned. I wish Aunt Isis will drop it. I sighed and pulled on my shirt and jeans and looked for my Converse. I grabbed my bag before running down the stairs.

Everyone was eating breakfast except Anubis and Horus. "The two sleeping in?" I ask as I grab some cereal and poured it into my bowl. "Oh, the boys? They went out earlier today. They are meeting up with someone in the Hall of Maat." My mom said and I nodded and reached for the milk.

"By the way," Uncle Osiris said and I looked at him. "Today you are going to visit Thoth and help him with something. I would like you to help me, but he needs your help more then I do." I sighed and nodded. Great, Thoth, the only guy who uses bigger words then me. This will be fun.

* * *

Anubis POV

The plan is working. Hazel already left the house when Sadie and the rest followed us back home with everything we need for the party. "Is she gone?" I asked my dad and he nodded.

We worked as fast as we can. I know Hazel is very fast when she is doing her work and I know she will not stay very long with Thoth. We hanged streamers and balloons around the house. The guest came one by one, taking a birthday hat from Zia who was handing it to everyone who came from portals or from the door.

Uncle Osiris tried to put a birthday hat on Ammit's head. Sadie and Anut Isis were made food and drinks coming out of thin air. People were placing their gifts on the table for Hazel and some were trying to find a good hiding spot. A unexpected portal open and Thoth came jumping out of the portal.

"She's coming!" He yelled and I looked out the door. Sure enough, Hazel was walking to the house, almost reaching the front porch. "Hide!" I yelled and everyone hide around the house as we waited for Hazel to open the door.

* * *

Hazel POV

I sighed as I walked home. I didn't want to open a portal at Thoth's place. I didn't want any monkeys following me home. I jumped out from a portal and landed in a alleyway near the town. I walked out into the crowd and tried to fit in, which was not hard because mortals do very weird stuff.

I was walking around the town and I bumped into my most hated mortal, Drew Tanaka. She gasped and said, "Haze! I didn't know you would be here!" I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you want, Tanaka?"

She poured and said, "I just wanted to show you the clothes I bought. Maybe you could follow my example!" She bought short mini skirts that I think barely go pass her butt, shirts that show of more that I would ever want to see, and other stuff I would never want to say out loud. [I mean it, Anubis! If you see it, you would want to boil you eyes!]

"That's really nice for you to show me!" I fake a happy voice and she gave me a satisfied look. "But I am not a slut like you! So, bye!" I walked past her and walked home. I bumped into some football players from school which were leaving a cafe.

"Yo,Black! What's a girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" The captain, and the biggest cheater in school, Mike said and I rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Mike?" I asked, irritated.

He smirked and said, "Notting,Notting, just wanted to ask what are you doing here all alone? Meeting somebody?" His friends laughed and fist-pump. "No, and leave me alone." I said and walked past him.

He catches up to me and said, "Well somebody woke up at the wrong side of the bed!" And his friends laughed as they tried to catch up to us. "Leave me alone, Mike. Go drool all over your girlfriend then on me." I said and turned to a different road, leading them closer to my house.

He rolled his eyes and said, "That's what I wanted to talk about." He said and I sighed. "Maybe you would like to be my girlfriend?" I throw up in my mouth slightly. "Leave. Me. Alone!" I yelled and he place a hand on my waist.

"Maybe I don't want too," he said and I had enough. I turned to face him and sholved him away. "Don't you dare touch me!" I yelled and he smirked. "Well, aren't you cute?" He said and he lifted my chin up. I pushed him away and slapped him as hard as I can. His friends just watch us like a movie and I turned around and walked as fast as I can back to my home. Man, his so annoying!

I reached home and fished for my keys from my jeans. I sighed as I insert my keys into the lock and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone I know suddenly jumped out of nowhere and I gasps and place a hand over my mouth. "Guys! You shouldn't have!" I said and mom hugged me. "Of course we have too!" She said. "I mean, after l you've done for us, it's the least we could do for you!"

The day passed with a blur. People hugging me and wishing me happy birthday, people eating and laughing, some kids were playing around. Before I knew it, the party was almost over and we were seating around, waiting for me to unwrap my presents.

I got clothes for Bast, storybooks from Thoth, a few gift cards from grandmother Nut and other amazing stuff from everyone. Before everyone left, Anubis and Horus wanted to give me a special gift from all my friends from school.

"What did you guys get? It's not something expensive, right?" I asked and Sadie shrugged. "Maybe." She said and I laughed slightly. Anubis brought a box behind the sofa and gave it to me. I lifted it slightly and was surprise it was quite heavy.

"Wow, this is heavy!" I said and opened the box and gasps. It was a dog! A really adorable dog! "Guys! This is amazing!" I said and brought the dog out of the box. "I knew you would like it!" Anubis said and I looked at him.

"You thought of this? How did you know I wanted a dog?!" I asked and he smiled. "You wanted one when grandfather Geb asked last time. So, I thought you would like one." He said and I hugged him. "Thank you so much!"

After everyone left, we cleaned up the house and hanged out in the living room. Sadie and the rest stayed longer to help us clean up with magic and was now sitting with Anubis. I disided to name the dog Abby, since the dog was a girl.

I sat on the couch as Abby place her head on my leg. I was ready the book on how to take care of a dog as Anubis and the rest watched a movie.

It was pretty late when Sadie and Carter went home with the rest of their trainees. I teleported my gifts into my room and carried Abby back into my room.

"Here's your new home!" I said and Abby jumped out of my hands and ran to my bed, rolling on her back a few times before looking at me and barked happily.I place my gifts near my bed. I will look through them tomorrow porperly.

They didn't just bought food, they also bought everything I need for taking care of Abby! How nice of them! I went into the bathroom washed up before changing up into my pajamas. I crawl into my blackest and Abby slept on my stomach.

"Night Abby," I said and she place her head between her paws. I pat her one last time before sleeping myself.

This has been the best birthday ever!

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please Review and Like the story! Bye!**


	9. i got my revenge

**Here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hazel POV

It was been a month since my birthday and it was pretty normal, well, as normal as you can be when you are a goddess. As I made my way to my locker, Mike tired to talk me into another date. "Hey there, Haze!" he said as he tried to catch up to me. I rolled my eyes and asked, "What do you want, Mike? And stop calling me that.". He smirked and said "Say, about that, I wanted to know are you free on Saturday?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "No.". He pouted and said, "Aww, come Hazel, aren't you free on Saturday?" I was about to yell at him when someone behind me said, "Can't you hear her? She says she's not free.". We turned around and saw Horus standing there, with a really pissed off face. I watch as Mike scowled and said, "Who asked your opinion?" Horus just glared at him and walked towards us. He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Mike, which I am very happy to follow.

"She's my younger cousin, so you have to listen to my opinion." he said and Mike rolled his eyes. "Your just her cousin, you guys aren't so close." he snapped and Horus glared at him."So? We're family, we go to the same school, we live under the same roof, that means that you should stopped bothering her." Horus said and Mike balled up his fists. "Why don't you go and bother someone else then me?" Mike snapped and Horus tensed up. I squeezed his hand slightly and he just took a deep breath. "Maybe you should leave Hazel alone." Horus said and Mike losses it.

"That's it!" he yelled and punched Horus. Horus was about to fight back when Miss Branch yelled, "What is the meaning of this?!". People make way as she walked towards the fight. Things weren't looking well for Mike : he was pinning Horus down and he was about to punch Horus. She pulled Mike away and yell, "I do not believe this!". I helped Horus up as he held a hand on his face, pain written all over him as he stand up.

"I'm ok..." he mumbled slightly as he leaned on my body for support. Miss Branch said, "Hazel, please bring him to the nurse's office, I have to deal with this." I nodded as she brought Mike to her office and I slowly walked Horus to the nurse's office.

* * *

Horus POV

I winced slightly as Hazel place an ice pack over my face. Anubis and the rest of my friends came to visit me before their classes start. They were pretty worried and they volunteered to stay but the nurse said it's better if they go to class. Miss Branch called both me and Mike's parents and they are coming to have a little chat.

Hazel, on the other hand, needed to stay because she saw the fight happening. She sighed as she apply a little pressure onto the ice pack. "How are you feeling?" she asked after a while. I shrugged and said, "It's ok, I guess."

She smiled and looked at me. "Aren't you suppose to be the god of war?" I laughed slightly and said, "I didn't know that would happen. And besides, I don't want anyone finding out, do I?". She smiled and said, "Thanks for saving me back there." I smiled and said, "Hey, it no problem. And besides, that's want family do." She continued at apply pressure onto the ice pack and I winced at the coldness once in a while.

After a few more minutes, Miss Branch walked in and smiled at us. "Your parents are here, come on, let's go." Hazel helped my to stand up as I placed the ice pack on my face. We walked into Miss Branch's office and she opened the door. My mom gasped as she saw me. "Oh my goodness, Horus! What happened?!" my mom asked and I looked at her.

"It's nothing, mom." I said and my mom place a hand on the ice pack. "Let me see," she said gently and pulled the ice pack away. She gasped and Hazel looked away and said, "Arugh! That's nasty!" I guess it looks worst then it feels. I put the ice b=pack back on my face and Hazel helped my onto a chair.

"I am sorry to call all of you all of the sudden," Miss Branch said to everyone. "But this is really important. Mike right here go and attack Horus for no reason what so ever." Miss Branch said and Mike's mom looked at him. "Is this true, Mike?" she asked sharply and he nodded, not daring to look at his mom. "Mike, why did you attack Horus? I didn't see why you should even do such a thing!" Miss Branch said and Mike looked at her.

"He was bothering me so I lost control of myself." he said and glared at me. She looked at me and asked, "Is this true, Horus?". I shrugged. "I wasn't really trying to bother him. He was making Hazel uncomfortable so I hade to step in." I said and Miss Branch asked, "And how did he made her uncomfortable?". I glanced at Mike and said, "He was trying to asked Hazel out but it was pretty obvious Hazel doesn't want to go. But he is still trying to hit on her, so, I had to help her."

Mike's dad looked at Hazel and asked, "Is this true, Hazel, was that your name?".

Hazel POV

I could barely look at Horus. He got hurt because of me and I have to try and try to help him in return.

As Mike's father asked the question, I nodded and said, "Horus is right. Mike was making me uncomfortable by trying to ask me out. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't leave me alone until Horus came and helped me." I heard Horus grunted slightly and I looked at him.

His face was twisted with pain. I place a hand on his shoulder and help him with his ice pack. "Ow!" he yelled as I took the ice pack from him. "Sorry," I mumbled and light place the ice pack on his face. Uncle Osiris place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, son?" he asked and his voice was lased with concern and Aunt Isis looked like she was at the edge of crying. He gave them a small smile and said, "Yeah, fine dad. It just hurts a little."

Miss Branch looked at Mike. "Well?" she said in a stern voice and Mike looked at Horus. "I am sorry for hurting you." he said without feeling and I glared at him. Horus just nodded and closed his eyes for a second before opening them to face him. "It's alright ." Miss Branch nodded before handing me two pink slips. "Here are some hall passes. You can bring him to the nurse's if needed.". Miss Branch said and I nodded. She turned to look at Horus and asked, "Do you want to go home?". Horus shrugged and answered, "Not in the moment."

Aunt Isis sighed and said, "Well, call us if you feel like leaving school.". He nodded and Miss Branch said, "Both of you can return to class now.". I helped Horus to stand up and we grabbed our backpacks before leaving. Horus's eyes wasn't getting any better, which only irritated him more. "Man, I hate this!" he grumbled and I sighed. "It's not forever, Horus. Relax.". He rolled his good eye at me. "Well, you aren't the one feeling pain!" he said as we reached the class. I rolled my eyes and said, "Stop grumbling." and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the teacher said and I opened the door. Miss Yap, an old Asian lady who teaches Biography, looked up from his desk and widen her eyes. "What happened?" she asked as I gave her the hall passes. "Mike attacked him for helping me." I told her and help Horus to Carter's table, where he saved us some seats. Carter place a hand on his shoulder and asked, "You ok, man?". He nodded and paid attention to class.

For the hole day, we visited the nurse between classes and was late for every class. Before we know it, it was already lunch. Horus was recovering faster then other people [Well, duh! His a god!]. The mark on his eye was fading, but it seems to still hurt.

I help Horus to the cafeteria and we sat at our usual table. Anubis looked at him and asked, "You sure you don't wanna go home? You don't seem so good.". Horus smiled and said, "Nah, I rather be in school then be at home where mom will worry over me." We burst out laughing and ate our lunch.

Before the next class starts, we went to visit the nurse again. "Well, how are you Horus?" The nurse asked as we walked through the door. He smiled and say, "I'm slowly feeling better. Thank you for asking." After she checked him again, she gave us hall passes and we made out way to acting class.

Sikowitz looked at us and break into a huge grin. "Ah, thank you for joining our class!" He said and I handed him the hall passes. "Shit," Horus cursed and place a hand on his bad eye. "Well, sit down! Sit down! Class is about to start!" He said and Carter waved at us and we sat next to him.

The class was the most funniest class ever. "Today, we are going to be paired up in groups. Since Horus can't do anything, why not Carter take Horus' place to be with Hazel?". Sikowitz asked and Carter blinked a few times. "Sure, I guess..." He said and Sikowitz clapped his hands.

"Alright! Today, we will be putting on a small act. Please confirm with your partner on what act you would like to do."

Me and Carter agreed on doing a comedy play. We worked soon the script and we are done. "Alright!" Sikowitz said and we looked up from our work. "Time for the act to began!"

Students started to freak out as Sikowitz took out the list of names. "How about..." He said and he trailed his finger down the paper and pointed at a name. "Carter and Hazel?" Carter gulped and I nodded.

Sikowitz broke into a grin and said, "Go on! Give us your best shot!"


End file.
